


Some Strings Attached

by TheUnrealInsomniac



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Multiple Sex Positions, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnrealInsomniac/pseuds/TheUnrealInsomniac
Summary: When Naruto meets Sakura's new roommate, Ino, the two hit it off immediately, intimately even, and Sakura's fine with it guys, totally fine. Besides, it's not like her and Naruto are dating ... it's not like Ino and Naruto are dating ... hahahahaha. God save her. Modern!AU
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 38
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**
> 
> * * *

Naruto shoved his way through the packed melee of sweaty, drunk people dancing in the middle of the bar he was meeting Sakura in.

Her new roommate, Ino, had moved in today and they’d hit it off pretty quickly and they’d decided to go for a drink to celebrate.

He could understand Sakura’s enthusiasm, Ino was a psychiatrist and by all means a leg up on her last roommate. That guy had been a real tool and had barely done more than ramp up their shared utility bills and stiffed Sakura on a month’s rent when he’d moved out without any warning.

In contrast Ino had sent Sakura the deposit a week before moving in and even paid her first couple months’ rent upfront. Taking a lot of stress off Sakura before she’d even moved in.

He was just shoving past a particularly burly dude, who did not appreciate his beer being jostled, when he saw the familiar flash of pink hair that was Sakura Haruno.

She was leant on the bar, dressed for a night out in a flattering green dress that hugged at her curves and flowed in a way that dragged the eyes down. Sakura was definitely in a good mood then, she only ever wore that dress when it was serious celebration time. She was even wearing makeup, lipstick and everything.

Stood next to her, also leant against the bar, was a stunningly beautiful blonde woman in a deep purple dress that damn near demanded your attention. And the way it clung to her was just … wow. That had to be Ino. Sakura had said she was really pretty.

Which was the understatement of the century to be honest. He could barely take his eyes off her. Certain parts of her especially. Fucking hell.

Thankfully he was shaken from his staring by Sakura, who turned to look out across the bar, frowning slightly before she spotted him. Her face split into a giant smile and she waved at him eagerly.

‘Naruto! Over here!’ She practically bounced as she gestured him over.

Naruto smiled and cut his way through more of the crowd, trying not to wince as he bumped against a woman’s arm that was so damp with sweat from her energetic dancing he was left with a wet sleeve.

Sakura already had a drink waiting for him when he got to the bar and more or less shoved it into his hand.

‘Here you go,’ she said and shook her head fondly as he downed half of it in one long gulp. Something that earned him a long, indiscernible look from Sakura’s new roommate. ‘Better?’

He grinned. ‘Much, thank you Sakura,’ he said. He turned to the other woman and held out his hand. ‘Hiya, you must be Ino?’

The blonde eyed him and then his hand for a long moment, her eyes definitely lingering on him and then she smiled, it was a long, languid and warm thing and honestly it felt kinda nice to be on the receiving end of it.

‘That’s me, and you have got to be Naruto,’ she said in a friendly tone, but there was definitely something behind the tone that … well it piqued Naruto’s interest. It sounded like approval. ‘Sakura has told me so much about you.’

He cast a look at his best friend, who seemed to be suddenly very busy drinking from her cocktail and grinning to herself.

‘Uh huh,’ Naruto said as he took the offered stool on the other side of Sakura, pulling it around to sit between the two women. ‘Which story from school did she tell you about?’

Ino’s eyes sparkled with more approval and Naruto knew he’d guessed right. He just hoped the stories hadn’t got to the really embarrassing ones yet. His and Sakura’s time at school had led to more than a couple escapades that had definitely given both their parents grey hair early.

He sipped on his beer, silently thanking God for the relief in the stuffy bar. He did his best not to focus on how Ino’s lips wrapped around her straw though. Look she was hot and he hadn’t got laid in a while. A little leeway okay?

‘I didn’t tell her the bad ones!’ Sakura piped up, defensiveness turning her voice just a little loud, the group of girls huddled around the bar next to her glancing over instinctively at the noise.

‘Oh so there’s more?’ Ino asked, grinning mischievously at the blushing pinkette. ‘Goodie.’

He groaned into his hand and laughed ruefully. ‘What’s the worst one she’s told you so far?’

Because a little bit of alcohol did always bring out all the funny stories from Sakura. She was such a lightweight it was a miracle all of Konoha didn’t know about what they’d got up to as kids.

‘How about the one where you apparently had your clothes stolen from the changing rooms while you were in the showers …’ Ino started, her eyes most assuredly running down the length of him, he was sure of it. ‘So you decided the best decision at your disposal was to streak?’

‘Sakura!’ Naruto gasped before laughing. ‘Why the hell did you tell her that?!’

‘It’s _funny!_ ’ Sakura cried as she hugged around Naruto’s arm and tried and failed to hide her own laughter. ‘Who the fuck realises some asses have stolen their clothes and instead of grabbing someone’s attention and quietly finding replacements … streaks through the school building?’

The three of them laughed and Naruto shrugged under Ino’s continued scrutiny. ‘Got their asses in more trouble when Mr Umino found out. Besides, I looked good.’

‘I bet,’ Ino chuckled into her glass quietly.

Sakura was still laughing though and didn’t seem to catch it. She clinked her glass with Naruto’s and the three of them fell into idle conversation, more drinks being ordered and slipping down until Sakura was starting to wobble slightly in her chair when they’d come back from dancing.

It was nice, and just the kind of thing he’d needed to blow off steam after a long shift. He was having such a good time that they only just noticed when Sakura’s phone went off.

‘What the –’ Sakura started as she lifted it to her eye line. ‘Son of a bitch.’

She tapped out a quick reply, but she was already pulling her stuff together and clearly preparing to leave.

‘What’s wrong?’ Naruto asked.

‘Work needs me to cover an early shift tomorrow, one of the doctors has a family emergency and no one else is free,’ Sakura said loudly, her drink being left far to the side as she frowned down at her phone. ‘Shit, guys, I’m sorry but I’ve gotta go home. They need me in pretty early and it’s already …’ she glanced at her phone again and grimaced. ‘Yeah, I gotta go.’

Naruto pulled a sympathetic face. ‘Ah that sucks, we can always come out again when you definitely don’t have work?’

Ino nodded and went to grab her purse and coat before Sakura waved her hands at them hurriedly. ‘Don’t be silly, you guys stay. No reason your night has to end just because I can’t say no to my boss. Have you got your keys to get in still Ino?’

The blonde held up her bag and shook it so it jingled lightly. ‘Yup, are you sure you’re okay to get home alone though Sakura? You’ve had quite a lot to drink.’

If Naruto hadn’t already liked Ino immediately, the look of concern on her face for Sakura would have sealed it. Hot and caring? Where had this woman been his entire life?

‘Yeah, I’ll be fine, I’ll just grab a cab and I’ll text you guys when I get home. Stay, drink, bond. I’ll see you both later.’ Sakura gave them both quick hugs and drained the last of her drink. ‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!’

Naruto laughed and waved as Sakura disappeared into the throng of people before he could even ask what that left for them to actually do then.

He turned to see Ino smiling after the pinkette and sipping from her drink. ‘Does she always drop what she’s doing if someone needs her help?’

He nodded. ‘All the time, it’s gotten her trouble over the years. But there’s no point arguing with her, I’ve tried. If she can help, she will help. Even if it’s just me not being able to make a choice on what shirt to buy,’ he joked while gesturing at himself offhandedly.

Ino hummed in approval. But her piercing blue eyes had moved from where Sakura had disappeared to and were fixed squarely on him now. There was something cat-like to her expression, running all over him and if the small smile that came after her eyes trailed back to his … Ino had liked what she found.

He’d actually caught her doing that a few times since he’d shown up. He hadn’t wanted to assume but what with her constantly doing it … not to mention when the three of them were dancing the blonde had gotten close enough he could now take a solid guess at what kind of shampoo she used … well even he wasn’t that dense.

He hoped.

‘Tell me something?’ Ino asked slowly, letting the words drip off her tongue. She leant in close to him on the table, her fingers dancing up the side of his cold glass and playing with the droplets of condensation.

If she kept looking at him like that, he’d probably tell her anything.

‘Sure?’

‘When Sakura said we should bond … what comes to mind?’ Ino asked, a sly smirk accompanying her fingers stroking over his. ‘Just so we’re on the same page.’

Well … that was a very pointed question. And he had a very pointed answer but he wasn’t sure if Ino was being serious. He really, _really_ didn’t want to be a creeper and scare her off if she was just joking.

Had she caught on to him checking her out too? It had been kinda hard to ignore how good her ass looked in that dress and if he hadn’t known better he would’ve sworn that she was deliberately shoving her breasts in his face with the way she’d been leaning on the bar.

‘Um …’ He said articulately. He was blaming the alcohol for how hot his face was feeling by the way. ‘I mean …’

Ino’s smirk got somehow even more sinful and she leant on her free hand expectantly. ‘Go on Naruto, sate a girl’s curiosity. However should we spend our time now we’re alone?’

Her hand trailed over his on the glass and dropped under the bar far more subtly than he could have managed, finding his leg and rubbing up and down his thigh. Her grin turning damn Cheshire as he throbbed so hard it went down his leg. ‘Because I have some suggestions.’

Could still be joking, she could just be playing the most daring game of chicken ever and he really, really needed to be sure she was being serious before doing anything.

He allowed himself to glance at the steadily growing cleavage as Ino leant in closer and closer to him. Fuck please let her be serious.

‘Like?’ he asked as Ino’s hand went further and further up his thigh.

‘You’re a detective right?’ Ino asked, her fingers stroking along the bulge he was making in his jeans. ‘Detect.’

Holy shit. Okay, he wasn’t just imagining it. Good, excellent. Amazing even.

Question was though, did he be blunt about it or play along with Ino’s coy game?

She put her finger to her lip and nibbled it gently, whether to put particular things in his mind or to stop from laughing he didn’t know and he honestly didn’t care, it was fucking hot either way

Screw it, he could do coy.

‘Hmm, I think I need more evidence to draw from,’ Naruto said, resisting the urge to groan as Ino’s fingers traced along the bulge to his shaft. ‘I’m pretty sure there’s a secondary location we could investigate.’

Yes the cop jargon hadn’t come out on purpose. Yes he was new at getting hit on and gotten awkward, but given the flare of excitement that went through Ino’s eyes when she realised he was playing along … he didn’t really care.

‘Oh?’ she damn near purred. ‘Where is this “secondary location” Detective Uzumaki?’

‘Get your coat,’ Naruto said with more confidence than he felt, it being buoyed as Ino bit her lip and grinned at him. ‘I’ll show you.’

* * *

‘So your place is the “secondary location” huh?’ Ino gave him a smirk as she glided down the small hallway, her coat falling from her shoulders and folded over her arm as she moved.

It also granted him a glorious view of her ass as she sashayed down his hallway. Which she had to be doing on purpose. So he let himself have a good long stare with absolutely no guilt.

She turned to catch him staring and the smirk only grew. She curled her finger at him and lowered herself onto his sofa, watching him expectantly.

He joined her, trying to be as casual as possible. ‘Just thought it might be the best place to find more evidence.’

‘Uh huh,’ Ino said, raising an amused eyebrow at him while he sat down close to her. ‘Well where shall we start looking?’

He was struggling to keep up the coy stuff, she’d been like this the entire cab ride over.

His fingers stroked along her jaw until he cupped her cheek gently. ‘How about here?’

The kiss was testing, uncertain until she sighed and opened her mouth readily, deepening it eagerly.

Slender fingers found the back of his neck, their heads tilting to accommodate their kisses, the time their lips spent apart lessening each time.

‘Good suggestion?’ Naruto asked mid-kiss, his hands delving to Ino’s waist and lower back.

‘Mhmm,’ Ino muttered back, her own hands going to work on the buttons of his collar. ‘Lots of evidence here.’

‘Good, let’s keep investigating,’ Naruto said teasingly, cupping her ass to the sound of a pleased hum.

‘Yes,’ Ino agreed hurriedly, the breath between each kiss getting shorter and shorter until their lips were barely apart long enough to draw one. ‘Let’s.’

The beautiful blonde threw a leg over him, her quick hands having undone enough buttons she could pull the shirt up over his head like it was a t-shirt. She let her eyes run over his exposed torso and he didn’t need to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking.

Her hips ground against him, her arms wrapping around his neck, swallowing his groan with her tongue. She rubbed against him just right and it made his head spin.

‘Fuck Naruto,’ Ino said, a brief breath, her grinding against him intensifying, her whole glorious body pressed into him as she sighed approvingly. ‘Touch me.’

Doing as he was told, Naruto grabbed her ass and squeezed so hard her hips jutted forward on him, earning a happy gasp and renewed grinding. She was too close for him to get a hand between them so he took to pulling her even closer by her ass until the blonde was panting in his ear.

Ino giggled into his neck when he tried to get his fingers under her dress. But he couldn’t get between them. Instead he found the zip that let the dress fall slightly from her shoulders and traced down her bare back, unhooking her bra as he went.

Ino leant back, her hands unravelling from his neck and hair and with a sultry smile she slowly pulled the form fitting dress up. Revealing pale, supple stomach, his fingers instinctively running down over it, marvelling at the softness.

But Ino kept his gaze locked on her rising arms as the dress came up and off, her bra going with the dress too so that her gorgeous breasts dropped tantalisingly, the dress thrown who the fuck cared where.

Ino leant back on him, still grinding, her breasts shoved forward and he longed to kiss and play with them. But Ino’s hips left him powerless with the pleasure she gave him. He couldn’t even lift his arms so he just stared as her breasts bounced.

‘Do you have one?’ she asked simply, her fingers undoing his jeans and pushing them down him as far as she could.

‘In my bedroom,’ he hissed as she released him from his boxers and started to pump him teasingly.

‘That’s too far,’ Ino pouted playfully, tickling his shaft evilly. ‘Get one out of my purse.’

Naruto didn’t need to be told twice and without really looking, fished what felt like a condom out of Ino’s discarded bag.

She didn’t even look away from him as she ripped the packet open and immediately eased the rubber over his aching head.

It was always weird to feel a condom being put on you but Naruto didn’t have long to contemplate it as Ino was already lifting herself up, pulling her wet panties aside and filling herself with his cock.

‘Fuck you’re big,’ Ino groaned loudly, biting her lip before rocking onto him slowly, sparks going off in Naruto’s eyes as ecstasy robbed him of his tongue now too.

The blonde crashed against him in another fierce kiss and started to bounce on his dick, grunting and moaning his name so loudly it was all Naruto could hear, it was even louder than his own thoughts.

The feel of her breasts rubbing against his bare chest, the grazing of her hard nipples, only added to the euphoria throbbing through his entire body and, with each fresh groan and bounce of her ass, Naruto knew the end was coming way, way too soon.

But he couldn’t fight it, whether it be that it had been way too long since he’d last got laid or that Ino was just _that_ good, he could already feel the pressure flying up his shaft the further she pushed him down into the sofa.

But he could hurry her up too.

He pushed his hand between them, Ino’s body moving willingly as if sensing his plan, and his fingers slipped into her panties and he found her clit, immediately attacking the bundle of nerves with hungry rubs and hard pinches.

‘Oh _fuck_! _Naruto_!’ Ino gasped as she started to flutter around him, blissfully, enticingly, her fingers going up into his hair and grabbing and pulling with each rub and pinch of her clit. ‘Gonna!’

He grunted wordlessly, agreement hopefully clear with each tremble of pre-release shaking them both to their core until Ino screamed.

‘ _Naruto!_ ’

She collapsed against him panting, his head falling so far back he was worried it’d fall off over the side.

The world slowly came back to him and Naruto let his forehead fall on top of Ino’s bowed head.

‘That …’

‘Was amazing,’ Ino finished with a shaky giggle. ‘Woo, I thought you’d be good but that good? Damn.’

‘Not so bad yourself,’ Naruto said with a little kiss to the top of her head.

They laughed together until Ino forced herself up to look at him. ‘Though I don’t think our investigation is over just yet,’ she said salaciously, pushing her hair out of her face and grinning at him. ‘I think there’s more evidence to be found around here … what do you say?’

He laughed and they shared a quick kiss. ‘Got to be loads yeah, lead on.’

‘Could take all night to find them all.’

‘Hopefully.’

Ino giggled and they fell into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from an anon and will be a multichaptered fic, if you want to talk to me about your own requests, please feel free to contact me via tumblr, just search for TheUnrealInsomniac, that should take you straight to me.
> 
> I'm honestly quite excited to go through this ship, I've never written for it specifically, always been a bit of a NaruSaku purist when it came to writing but well ... I am a multishipper by nature and NaruIno is my second fave ship for Naruto so ... this is gonna be all kinds of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto wasn’t the type to brag about his ‘conquests’.

Partly because one was a dear friend who’d needed to lose themselves with someone they trusted, and another was with a colleague after a dangerous patrol.

It wasn’t a regular occurrence either, he wasn’t out every weekend picking up women or anything. But there _were_ a handful of notches on his bedpost. Very enthusiastically added notches.

Ino though …

They’d lost the sheets over the side of the bed at some point, so he was able to fully enjoy the rise and fall of the sleeping woman’s breasts, little red nibble marks peppered around her nipples, as well as the rest of her exquisite body.

If it weren’t for the questions filling his head, he’d already be waking her up. In ways he’d always found appreciated.

But he did have questions, important questions and he kinda needed Ino’s take on them before _anything_ else happened. She wasn’t just some random hot girl he’d picked up, or someone who had been clear about their intentions.

She was Sakura’s new roommate and if he handled this poorly … it could be very, very awkward for a long time.

A groan of purest satisfaction drew him out of his spiralling thoughts, with Ino stretching enticingly and yawning cutely as she rolled onto her side to face him, her eyes opening as she smiled blearily at him.

‘Mmm, morning sexy, it is morning right?’ Ino asked, bringing her fingers up to rub at her eyes, a delightful shiver running down her whole body. ‘Cold. Where are the sheets?’

Naruto chuckled despite his nerves and shrugged. ‘We lost them in the night remember? Probably pooled round the bed somewhere.’

Ino didn’t even blush, just smirked and nodded. ‘Oh yeah, that was fun. So wait,’ Ino glanced down at her glorious self and then back at Naruto with a teasing smirk. ‘You’ve just been getting a free perv on my body while I slept? How long for?’

‘No!’ Naruto blushed and put his hands up. ‘I just woke up too. Hadn’t got up to get the bedding cos … well cos I’m sore,’ he laughed lamely.

‘Yeah you are,’ Ino flirted, nudging his side with her knuckles. ‘But you still had a good look didn’t you? Naughty boy.’

Ino rose onto her knees, the motion so fluid and sensual that if he hadn’t seen the way she could move herself at length … he wouldn’t believe it possible.

‘Not that I could blame you,’ Ino whispered breathily, eyes running over him and lingering on his length hungrily. ‘I’d do exactly the same if I’d woke up first … hell, I might have done more than look.’

Her fingers ran up his thigh, tickling lightly until she was running them over his rock hard shaft.

‘Ino,’ he grunted. ‘Shouldn’t we talk first?’

The blonde was already easing herself into his lap, a knee on either side of him, his shaft resting against her belly as she continued to stroke his head.

‘Bout what?’ Ino asked, kissing his chin delicately, the rub of his member against her skin mind-blowing. ‘If you’re worried we’ve got no condoms, I’m on the pill remember?’

She had mentioned that when they’d run out last night. It had felt so good to have nothing between them too.

‘No,’ Naruto forced out, Ino’s peppering kisses the sweet to the spicy of her strokes. ‘About what this means? I mean we never really talked about … you know?’

Ino stopped stroking and kissing and sighed. It did wonderful things to her breasts but he didn’t get to enjoy it for long as she inched back from him, her ass resting by his knees instead of his thighs now.

‘This you mean?’ Ino gestured at both of them.

He nodded.

‘Of course, men always wanna know the meaning behind things.’ She shook her head, crossing her arms. ‘Okay ask the questions so I can ask you mine okay?’

That was a new one … normally he was the one answering the questions.

But the naked frowning woman was waiting now. And he did have a question.

‘Are you looking for a relationship out of this?’ Naruto asked.

Ino chuckled and uncrossed her arms. ‘You know, if you hadn’t literally fucked me until the sun came up, I’d call you arrogant. But you did so …’

Naruto shrugged and tried not to feel too pleased with himself. ‘So?’

Ino grimaced lightly and gave him a worried glance. ‘Please don’t take this the wrong way Naruto, you’re an amazing lay, possibly the best I’ve ever had and if I _were_ looking for a boyfriend … well last night alone would make a very compelling case but … I’m not looking to date anyone right now.’

Naruto let out a breath that he hadn’t realised he was holding. He smiled. ‘Hey, that’s fine, I’m kinda relieved. Not that you wouldn’t make a great girlfriend obviously but with work and everything,’ Naruto started with a weak smile and a shrug. ‘I don’t have the time to give a relationship an honest go, you know?’

She smiled in acknowledgement. ‘Yeah, my caseload just picked up too and I honestly couldn’t even begin to think about seriously dating a guy. Wouldn’t be fair to either him or me. Okay, next question.’

He snorted and resisted the urge to ask if the matter-of-factedness of her approach was out of practice. Because people in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones.

‘Don’t really have another after that,’ he said with a shrug. ‘Your turn.’

Ino beamed. ‘Goodie. So you know how last night was amazing?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Well … I wasn’t just blowing smoke up your sexy ass when I said you might be the best lay I’ve ever had so I have a proposition for you,’ Ino said, her voice getting just a little lower as she inched closer.

‘Okay …’

‘Well we both barely have time for dating so … how bout we help each other out? Being pent up like that isn’t healthy and I know I feel much better now.’

She was back in his lap now, her lips dancing at his chin and her fingers back to stroking his tip. ‘I mean, we’re clearly going to be seeing a lot of each other and I was thinking … well?’

Naruto grunted as Ino’s fingers tickled down his shaft and she nibbled along his cheek to his ear.

‘Are you sure? Those sort of set ups always wind up complicated,’ Naruto forced out, Ino’s nibbling reaching his ear.

‘That’s because the people involved aren’t being sensible about expectations,’ Ino whispered as she sucked his earlobe. ‘But we’re just two hot, single people with very stressful jobs that could do with the occasional release without strings. And this …’ she squeezed his dick just hard enough to make his shudder forward in her grasp. ‘Is way better at alleviating stress than any of my toys.’

His eyebrows shot up, they were still there when Ino had kissed her way back to his lips and was grinning sinfully.

‘So what do you say Naruto? Will you be my friend?’ Ino purred.

Naruto just smirked and pushed Ino lightly so she rocked back. Her wetness glided against his shaft, making her bite her bottom lip reflexively. She wiggled against him temptingly, the smirk on her face clearly expecting a certain answer.

‘How am I meant to say no to an offer like that?’ He asked coyly.

‘Goodie,’ Ino said, her fingers dancing over his shaft, her eyes sliding half closed as he reached out to pinch her nipple. ‘We’ll go over the specifics later, but right now, I’d rather do this.’

Ino slinked down his body, kissing her way over his chest and stomach, still playing with his dick, tickling the shaft and rubbing small circles over his already weeping tip.

‘Fuck,’ Naruto hissed, his head lolling backwards as her lips reached his cock, her fingers wrapping around his base and pumping slowly.

It felt amazing, the gentle squeezes making something pop behind his eyes. He reached out to weave his fingers through her long blonde hair and Ino grinned at him.

His hand slipped from her hair, her lips dancing over his tip robbing his strength, and she ran her tongue over his mushroom tip and stared at him sultrily. She gripped his cock harder, her tongue held out just below his wet tip.

She slapped her tongue with him, rubbing it along her tongue and moaning loudly as she tasted him.

‘God how are you single with this thing?’ Ino said with a saucy wink, she ran her tongue up the entire length of him, a long slow lick that flicked at the end.

‘Are you actually asking?’ Naruto chuckled, his brain scrambling to make cohesive thoughts. ‘Right now?’

Ino laughed, making her breasts bounce enticingly against him.

‘No,’ Ino said, placing a wet kiss over his tip, suckling lightly. The sensation halting his brain cold. ‘More thinking out loud.’

She pumped him some more, the throb running through his member shaking her fingers as the blonde smirked smugly. Her fingers massaging his balls stilling when more of his cock disappeared past her plump lips, a happy sigh drifting through her nose.

Naruto’s hand went to her hair, which only encouraged Ino to bob her head and drag her lips back up his shaft until Naruto’s fingers were wrapped around it. Her head bobbed faster and faster, Ino’s satisfied noises growing louder as Naruto’s grip increased and he pulled on her harder.

‘Fuck Ino,’ he hissed, his throbbing cock in her mouth warning him he was close to finishing.

Ino only got faster, moaning louder around him as more was swallowed up by her bobbing head, her sucks hard enough he swore she’d be taking his cock with her when she came up for air.

And she could have it, she was making him ascend, she could take it as a trophy while he left this plane, the pleasure so overwhelming his white knuckle grip of her hair was slipped and his hips jutted into her mouth on instinct.

He was so close, the ache in his balls building and building quick enough he didn’t think he’d have the time to warn the woman before she got a mouthful.

Head falling back, his hips were lost to spasms of ecstasy as his end approached.

As if she’d somehow sensed it, Ino pulled him out of her mouth with an audible pop and a deep gasp for air.

He had barely enough time to recognise that his dick was unattended before Ino’s knees were locking into his hips, and she was using his sensitive tip to tease her own soaking lips.

‘Ino,’ Naruto hissed, the sensation so intense he nearly bit his tongue.

‘Lie back,’ Ino demanded, it was hot, and eased herself onto him with a slow hiss of extreme joy. ‘Fucking hell,’ she gasped and immediately started to rock her hips, impaling herself on him eagerly.

Naruto growled, his hands coming up to squeeze her hips as he rode out the fresh roll of pleasure coming from Ino’s rocking hips, her wetness gliding over all of him until the pressure was already building again.

‘Oh God,’ Ino hissed as she started to bounce, her breasts glorious in their motion and her fingers rubbing at her clit desperately, her eyes misting over as she used him. The speed at which she was going it wouldn’t be long until she unravelled on top of him.

But he knew a quicker way.

Ino took no notice as Naruto’s hands moved from her hips to her ass, only smiling as he squeezed the whole thing and panting as he leant up and more of him went deeper into her.

Which was when Naruto flipped her so she was under him on her back. Somehow he managed to stay in her, and with the momentum he lifted Ino’s legs up until her ankles were resting by his shoulders and started thrusting.

A flash of surprise in her widening eyes, Ino glanced down at their joined hips and then at his determined face and fell back on the bed, balling up the sheet as she openly moaned, her hips rocking in rhythm with him.

It didn’t take much longer, the fluttering of Ino’s approaching orgasm making his rise to meet it and with one, two and three thrusts, Naruto and Ino groaned into the air and he collapsed on top of her. Their breath melded in the small space between them, their fingers finding each other lazily as they lay in a heap slowly coming back to Earth.

‘Okay,’ Ino said eventually. ‘Don’t know about you but I’m hungry, so plan. Showers and breakfast?’

Naruto inhaled deeply and nodded against Ino’s shoulder. ‘Sounds good, then we’ll go back your place?’

‘And continue, yeah.’ Ino winked and ruffled his hair. ‘Cool, get up then, you’ve kinda got me pinned.’

He did and took in the image of a thoroughly spent Ino with no small amount of pride.

‘Stop staring or I’ll mount you again,’ Ino teased, punching his arm lightly as she got up off the bed. ‘And I really need to eat something before I do that again.’

That just earned her a grin and playful smack on the ass as the blonde made her way towards the bathroom.

Ino snorted and winked at him before shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Naruto looked around the bombsite that was his room, his stomach rumbling loudly at him, almost like Ino mentioning food had reminded his stomach it existed.

‘Guess I’d best get started on breakfast,’ Naruto said idly, staring at his closed bathroom door and grinning. ‘After I’ve showered.’

He was already opening the door when the showerhead sprang to life and Ino was grinning at him expectantly.

‘Took you long enough.’ She winked and pulled him into the shower with her.

* * *

Sakura sighed, relief filling her as she approached her apartment door.

She could finally put down the shopping, get out of her scrubs, have a nice long bath and chill out in front of the TV.

If that old woman had screeched about having the ‘wrong’ medication one more time she would’ve punted that bitch out the window.

Who had to be told you had to give strong medication time to settle in? Honestly.

She took a deep steadying breath.

No, getting angry wouldn’t help. The shift was over and she had the next three days off.

She’d have to see if Naruto was free to come over and chill out. He’d looked like he needed to blow off some steam. He worked way too hard.

She smiled fondly and unlocked her door, shouldering it open as she balanced the bags in her arms carefully.

And if not, Ino could probably do with it too. She did say her job could stress her out.

They could have a girly night. Ino was into Sex In The City, had even said she was a bit of a Samantha whatever than meant, but she’d never really gotten into the show herself.

She’d never really had many girl friends when she was younger, and she’d never have dreamed of trying to make Naruto sit through something like Sex in the City. He’d have done it, because he was a sweetheart, but he’d be tearing his hair out.

So yeah, she’d see if Ino wanted to watch that and they could get to know each other some more.

Though she started to reconsider her plan as she stepped further in and was met with a sound that admittedly was rare in her apartment.

‘Ohhhhh,’ Ino moaned, Sakura’s head snapping to her door as her cheeks flushed instinctively. ‘Oh God _yes_.’

Well … Sakura guessed girly night was out. If Ino had company causing that kind of reaction … she doubted reruns of a TV show would compete.

It certainly wouldn’t if Sakura was in her shoes.

Maybe Naruto wouldn’t mind a bit of company tonight? Wouldn’t be the first time she’d escaped her roommate having very loud sex by going to his place.

And while she had no issue with Ino getting it on with someone in their apartment, she hadn’t mentioned a boyfriend though, she could have at least given Sakura a heads up to what she was walking in to.

She would have if she were ever in that position. Not that she had been, for over two years.

Sakura grumbled as she eyed Ino’s wall, more moaning filtering through and even the sound of the bedframe hitting the wall now.

‘Lucky bitch,’ Sakura muttered with a sigh.

With a shake of her head, Sakura moved back over to the kitchen, the moaning a little quieter inside the small alcove. But not by much, fuck, Ino either had a really good set of lungs or whoever was in there with her was damn good in bed.

Well she was definitely going to see Naruto then, she wasn’t going to punish herself by listening to someone not her have amazing sex after her day. Naruto would take her mind of it, they’d have a bit of a giggle about Ino’s activities and she’d sleep over for the night.

Maybe if she was lucky, Naruto would cook her breakfast in the morning, he was a truly astonishing cook and honestly, it was kinda hot to watch him move around his kitchen. Objectively of course, he was her best friend, that’d be weird.

She was just finishing putting away the remainder of her shopping, the literal and the figurative banging only getting louder the longer it went on for, and was about to text Naruto, her finger was literally on the send button for God’s sake, when a sound that had _definitely_ never been made in this apartment before filtered through the wall.

And especially not by her, never … honest.

‘ _Naruto! More!_ ’

Sakura almost dropped her phone as she whipped around the alcove and stared dumbfounded at the wall.

Because no way. No way she’d just heard that, not a chance in hell.

The grunting and banging didn’t stop though, and while Ino was still moaning loudly … she couldn’t hear the man. Couldn’t hear Naruto … not that she’d know what Naruto would sound like having sex.

Especially energetic sex … she might have wondered occasionally but that was irrelevant!

It couldn’t be _her_ Naruto in there though. Naruto would have told her if something had happened between him and Ino. He’d have felt like he had to out of decency.

Because otherwise she’d get annoyed and that was what she was right now. Annoyed because he hadn’t told her.

Right?

More banging, more moaning and Sakura couldn’t take her eyes of the wall.

‘Come on,’ Sakura whispered. ‘Say his name damn it.’

But Ino didn’t, and the guy wasn’t being loud enough to be heard either and the longer Sakura stood there the creepier and awkward she felt.

Naruto hadn’t replied to the text she’d sent though, he was normally pretty quick to reply on his days off but he might be in the shower.

‘ _Ohhhhhhhhhhh_.’

Screw it, she’d just call him. He’d answer, it wouldn’t be him in there and she could stop freaking out and not deal with the confusing emotions bubbling in her the longer she heard ‘Naruto’ and Ino screwing.

She hit call on his number and waited with baited breath as his smiling face filled the phone screen. Sakura smiled reflexively at the picture but the smile didn’t last long.

Because on top of the moaning and banging … there was Naruto’s unmistakable ringtone.

Sakura’s stomach dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who was a bit disappointed with the quickness of last chapters sexytimes ... I hope you're satisfied now xD
> 
> Also can you imagine being Sakura right now? I mean, I've lived in shared housing most of my adult life and this sort of thing is far more commonplace than people who don't live with strangers realise lol. And it's sometimes not a big deal but sometimes it's bloody infuriating.
> 
> But for Sakura? Oh guys, you just wait for it lol.
> 
> TUI


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura had had a very long night.

A _very_ long night.

And not just because she’d been kept up into the early hours of the morning by Ino and Naruto … _God_ … having sex.

It had been like they were trying to break down the wall that separated the two bedrooms with how hard they’d been going at it.

And she’d never heard Naruto’s name said like that before. With such carnal and deeply satisfied pleasure coating each syllable. It was distracting to picture him doing things that would cause that sort of reaction.

Something she’d not been able to stop doing by the way, right until they’d finished and then for another hour after they’d finally fallen asleep.

If they hadn’t been so loud about it, she’d probably have been able to turn on some music, or turn the TV in her room all the way up and drown them out. But if she could hear them going at it in the living room, where there was at least some distance between them, her first mistake had been assuming it wouldn’t get worse when she was in her bedroom.

You know, the room that shared a wall and that both beds were shoved right up against.

Ino had been so loud it was like Sakura was in the damn room, and on the rare occasions she had heard Naruto … _God,_ she’d never heard him sound even remotely like _that_ … grunting and panting it was like she had him on top of her instead of Ino.

Especially when he started pounding her so hard the wall damn near shook and Sakura could have sworn the vibrations were going through her bedframe and making _her_ bed shake.

But the noise and literal wall shaking wasn’t all that had kept her awake.

She wished it was. It would have been far more bearable if she was just angry at the inconsiderate behaviour. That her belly deep rage was just because she didn’t want to walk into her roommate having loud sex without even a courtesy sock on the door sort of thing.

That the hours and hours, without a break longer than ten minutes she swore to God, of hearing her best friend making another woman moan like she was in her own little sex paradise … was only pissing her off because it’d been a while since any man had made her feel that way.

Because that kind of jealous? More like envy than jealousy, she could deal with.

It had been a while since she’d had even a lick of sex … excuse the pun, ugh … and the last time she’d had an orgasm that hadn’t come from her own fingers or the little pink vibrator she kept hidden in her underwear drawer … well it measured in the years.

But that wasn’t how she felt. She wasn’t envious Ino was having great sex. Hell, if she was having it with _anyone_ else, she’d be overjoyed for the woman. There was nothing quite like having a man who knew what the fuck he was doing and was determined to make you feel as good as he did.

Those men were rarer than gold dust and just as sought after.

No, she was jealous that she wasn’t the one under him. Under Naruto. That it wasn’t her body he was lifting to Nirvana. That it wasn’t her every nerve he was setting on fire with pleasure. And that it wasn’t her dragging out those toe-curlingly hot moans from his mouth that Ino managed sometime around one a.m.

And as much as her brain would tell her that she wasn’t jealous, that she was just sexually frustrated because it had been a while, and that this time she couldn’t escape to Naruto’s place to get away from her roommate’s obnoxiously loud sex … he’d make Ino moan in ways that even porn stars can’t fake and the reality would beat Sakura over the head.

She had feelings for Naruto and it was killing her to hear him with another woman.

The pain that came from it was just too intense to be anything else. And she’d had all night to chew that one over. Running through all the different hints that she had feelings for Naruto and had just ignored them or not noticed. Because it was too complicated, because their friendship was the stuff people dreamed their friendships could be.

Come rain or shine, whatever one of them needed … the other was there. Sasuke had dumped her horribly? Naruto had been her shoulder to cry on. Hinata had cheated on Naruto with Kiba? Sakura had watched the strongest man she knew crumble into pieces and helped put him back together again.

They were rock solid and that was not something she was prepared to risk. Even if it was on a subconscious level.

And because of that … now Naruto was with someone else. Someone absolutely gobsmackingly gorgeous. Even Sakura had thought Ino was hot when she’d stepped out the other night.

Someone, who by the sounds of it, matched Naruto’s apparently very high sex drive too.

Someone who Sakura shared a bedroom wall with. A surprisingly thin one at that.

God how was she ever meant to survive this? It would have been bad enough to figure out she had feelings for Naruto if he hadn’t been seeing someone, that would have just been a matter of weighing the pros and cons and if the pros outweighed the cons, which they would by the way, taking a shot.

But to have to figure out those feelings _while_ listening him fuck some other woman’s brains out in the next room? And what if it became a running thing? Like if they actually became a couple and he was now round her apartment being lovey-dovey with another woman when her soul would be crying out for him to be acting like that with her.

Whoever said you didn’t know what you had until you lost it didn’t know the half of it.

Thankfully sometime around three a.m. the two of them had finally worn themselves out and Sakura’s own personal little hell had come to an end. She’d been so relieved that her body had just slammed down the handbrake on her brain and she’d knocked out.

And when she’d woken up, she’d woken up to silence. Well, silence from the bedroom next door.

There was the sound of someone in the kitchen and she wasn’t sure who she hoped it was. They were clearly making breakfast and it smelled so damn good she was willing to risk bumping into Naruto after last night.

She wrapped herself in a big fluffy dressing gown, and padded out of her bedroom, decidedly not glancing back at the door that led to Ino’s room.

Following the heavenly wafting of breakfast filling the air, Sakura turned into the kitchen and her whole body tensed as she saw blonde hair. It lessened a little when she realised it wasn’t Naruto.

But only a little, because now she was going to have to face Ino about last night and … well that wasn’t much better. She still would have given anything to be in Ino’s metaphorical shoes last night.

‘Hi Sakura!’ Ino said in a bubbly voice as she turned to see who’d come in behind her. ‘How’d you sleep? I’m just making breakfast, do you want some?’

Sakura grumbled and lowered herself onto one of the stools set up at the kitchen island. ‘Not great to be honest,’ she said. ‘It was really noisy last night.’

Ino had the good grace to blush though, that helped Sakura’s mood.

Though Sakura felt bad for being catty about it. She was allowed to be annoyed at the lack of warning over the very lengthy and loud sex last night but the sudden desire to kick Ino out on her pretty little ass wasn’t really fair to her.

Naruto wasn’t _her_ boyfriend or anything. Hell, he wasn’t her anything. They were friends and that was it. If her hunk of a best friend wanted to hook up with the beautiful blonde she’d brought into his life … well he was allowed to.

Because again, she only had herself to blame. If she’d just realised her feelings for Naruto earlier … maybe it would have been _her_ he screwed so good the walls shook.

She shifted on her stool, pushing that thought very, very far back into her brain. If Ino was now dating Naruto she’d have to stomp down on those feelings before she said or did something she’d regret.

Not that she knew what that would even be.

‘Yeah …’ Ino said with a bashful smile, turning away from the stove and blushing at her. ‘I’m sorry about the lack of warning … and if I’ve crossed a line or anything … With Naruto I mean.’

Sakura’s eyebrows shot into her hairline. ‘What do you mean?’

Ino gave her a measured look, frowning slightly and crossed her arms over her pyjama top. ‘Well … you’re clearly pissed and with your body language being so guarded is … it’s either because of the sheer amount of volume or because of who was helping me make it. Either way that’s gonna need addressing if we’re gonna stay living together right? And for the record, I really want to live here. I like you, it’s a nice apartment and it’s really convenient for work. So I just think cards on the table is the best solution for this one yeah?’

Sakura didn’t really know what to say to any of that. She was too busy trying to figure out how her body language had given away how upset she was to be honest. But being honest did sound like the best policy.

‘Okay,’ she said warily. At least it sounded like Ino wanted to work it out so they could still live together. Which Sakura would like, Ino was nice and fun and after the last year of a shitty roommate … well it would be a relief to have Ino stay.

And again, she really couldn’t be mad about her and Naruto. Naruto was _not_ her boyfriend. He could sleep with whoever he wanted.

Maybe if she said it enough times, the thought would stop hurting.

‘So, first things first … you and Naruto, not a thing right? Like I’ve not just helped some asshole cheat on his girlfriend have I?’ Ino asked, so bluntly Sakura’s cheeks burned more out of shock than actual embarrassment.

‘No!’ Sakura said quickly, defensiveness building up rocket fast as she leant forwards on her stool angrily. ‘We’re just friends, besides Naruto would never do that to anyone!’

Ino held her hands up and smiled apologetically. ‘Okay, okay, I’m sorry I just had to check, I’ve been on that merry-go-round before and it’s made me a little jaded. Sorry if I upset you. But I do gotta ask … you have feelings for him right?’

‘No,’ Sakura said firmly. Because she would not be the reason why Naruto lost out on a possible girlfriend if that’s what Ino was just because of her confused feelings. Because now she was able to think without the building horny she was actually beginning to wonder if she was even sure what she was feeling.

Sure, Naruto was hot. He always had been, but sexual attraction and romantic attraction were two different things. She really could just have been extra frustrated because it had been a while since she got laid and … well the last couple roommates had never warned her about hook-ups. So she could just be salty.

‘You sure?’ Ino asked, raising a neatly trimmed brow, briefly turning to check on breakfast. ‘Cos you looked way too upset when you sat down, if it’s gonna cause an issue I can cut it off, we’re not dating or anything.’

They weren’t? Then what the fuck were they even doing?

And damn the little flicker of hope that sprung to life in her gut at those words. Wasn’t she just convincing herself her feelings for Naruto were purely because it had been a while?

‘So what … you guys just hooked up last night or something?’ Sakura asked, hating her curiosity. Because even if she was just his best friend, she still didn’t really need to be thinking about Naruto in that way.

It would actually be creepier if they were just friends she felt. At least if her feelings for him were genuine, her wanting to know could be because she had a vested interest.

She felt kind of perverted even asking about Ino and Naruto’s sex life to be honest. Especially given that Ino was essentially still a stranger.

And if a stranger asked her about her sex life, she’d kick that stranger in the balls.

But also there was a tic at the back of her head that wondered if they’d hooked up the night they’d all gone out and just been going at it ever since … and that only made her complicated feelings about Naruto and sex more complicated.

Shut up, she didn’t know how she was feeling either okay?

Ino didn’t seem put off by the question though and wound up dishing up some breakfast in front of Sakura, on the plate that had clearly been meant for Ino.

Why did she have to be nice? Bitch.

‘Well, I don’t want to make it awkward or anything but if you really wanna know how … that happened.’ The pause and little happy smile on Ino’s face did not go unnoticed. ‘I can just tell you? If it isn’t weird?’

Oh it was weird, but she had to know now. Her curiosity would eat her alive and the only other person to ask was Naruto and that … would not end well.

‘Besides, if you don’t have a problem with it …’ Ino just grinned and started loading up her own plate of food. The words left unsaid speaking volumes of Ino’s intentions for Sakura’s best friend. His body at least.

Not that she’d blame the woman.

Ino, appearing to take Sakura’s silently chewing on some bacon as permission, sat down next to her and smiled. ‘So, and remember if this gets too weird to talk about, even if you don’t have a thing for him, he is your best friend and I know I’d be weird about hearing how good one of my childhood friends was in bed …’

Well that cleared away any doubt of Ino faking how much she was enjoying herself last night. Naruto really did know what he was doing. Great. Fantastic.

Fuck she needed to get laid.

‘But yeah, so we hooked up the night at the bar and well … given how we both have stressful jobs and have no time to really honestly date… we decided we’d kinda have a ‘you up?’ thing? You know?’

She did, she’d received a few of those texts from drunk guy friends over the years. She’d never acted on them, mostly because she didn’t want to hook up with any of them. She couldn’t say she’d have turned Naruto down if he’d sent her one but well … that was best not thought of right now.

‘So you’re not dating?’ Sakura asked, trying to smother the hope in her voice. Whether for her own benefit or Ino’s she wasn’t sure. ‘You’re gonna have like a fuck-buddy thing?’

Ino nodded happily and then frowned. ‘Is that okay? Cos seriously Sakura, if me and him occasionally blowing off steam is gonna be a problem for _any_ reason … I’ll put a stop to it right now.’

It was tempting. Really tempting. And she could tell by the sincerity in Ino’s face that if she asked the blonde to stop fucking Naruto, she’d do it. Possibly no questions asked.

But it wouldn’t be fair. Weird and complicated feelings aside, Naruto was in fact free to have as many fuck buddies as he wanted. He could have a slew of one night stands all across Konoha and beyond if he wanted.

Hell, for all she knew, he already did and Ino was just the one who happened to live with her.

Though honestly, she doubted it. The blond idiot could never keep a secret from her and he’d never be able to keep a steady flow of hook-ups quiet. The idiot hadn’t even noticed a smudge of lipstick on his cheek that she’d put there when they’d had a jokey kiss at their last New Year’s Eve party.

She’d have caught him getting lucky even if it hadn’t been in the next room.

Besides, she really could just be jealous because she needed to get laid. And Naruto’s undoubtable prowess in bed was just making her grumpy she wasn’t getting that kind of sex.

Could really be wholly separate to Naruto and Ino and just be her horny brain wanting to get some.

She sighed heavily and swallowed a groan.

And if this stress relief thing with Ino would help Naruto …

Which a small, very quiet part of her brain whispered that if he’d told _her_ about needing that kind of stress relief she’d have been happy to help.

His groans from last night rumbled through her memory and she shifted on her stool again.

Yes, she’d have been _very_ happy to help with that sort of stress relief.

But would she really though? She really couldn’t shake the doubt that her sudden jealousy wasn’t him related. That it really was just the need to get laid.

Goddamn hormones.

‘No,’ she said, forcing a smile that she thought was pretty convincing. ‘Just … I don’t know warn me next time? My last two roommates never warned me and it was infuriating.’

Ino made a sympathetic and guilty face and nodded. ‘Well it won’t be a regular thing or anything. Not to go TMI or anything but … I haven’t been this stress free in ages. So yeah, I’ll hang a sock on the door or something if it happens again yeah?’

If. Yeah, sure if.

‘Sure,’ Sakura smiled and they sat and ate their breakfast in a silence that felt like she was being pushed into the floor. The unsaid warning she wanted to give Ino, which she didn’t feel justified in saying wouldn’t go away and finally she sighed and turned to her, finding the blonde already looking at her like she’d known.

‘Just …’ Sakura said, meeting her gaze head on. ‘Don’t hurt him okay? He’s a wonderful man and if you hurt him … I’ll kick your ass.’

The threat hung heavily in the air until Ino broke it as Sakura was finishing her bacon.

‘I believe you,’ Ino said, propping her head up with her fist under her cheek and smiled at her. ‘Don’t worry, that’s the last thing I want to do.’

‘Good,’ Sakura said stiffly and then yawned. ‘Thank you for breakfast, but someone kept me up all night and I’m still exhausted. I’ll talk to you later.’

‘Sure,’ Ino said softly. ‘Sorry again.’

Sakura just waved and tromped back to her bedroom without a look back. She could feel the other woman’s eyes on her all the way.

But she couldn’t care right now, she was too tired and confused for this day already.

Maybe she’d wake up next time and all this complicated crap would end up being one really long, lucid dream.

If she was lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, are there any worse ways to realise possible feelings than when the object of said feelings is busy ... well getting busy in the next room? 
> 
> For hours. And loudly.
> 
> Nah, I didn't think so either.


End file.
